Battle Scars
by HPLives
Summary: Immediately post-DH. Ginny and Luna share a sisterly moment after the end of the battle. Please read and review!


_So this is a little different from the stories I normally write. This was a gift to *Whisperwings over on dA as part of a Valentine's exchange between the admins of Weasley Fan Club. Check us out if you're on dA!_

_Disclaimer: don't own it, JKR does._

* * *

The castle was in ruins. The Great Hall still smoked slightly from the battle that had only ended a few hours ago.

The people that remained in the Great Hall weren't in much better shape than the Hall itself. Those lost in battle were still laid out, surrounded by their loved ones, still raw with the pain of such brutal losses.

At one end of the Hall, the Weasleys were gathered around Fred's lifeless body – save for his twin George, who had excused himself to take a walk. By this point, the loud, desperate sobs had been reduced to silent tears streaming down the faces of the family. Mrs. Weasley had wrapped herself around her daughter, whom she had almost lost. Ginny did not object to the embrace, even though her grip was painfully tight.

Ginny suddenly felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned around, thinking it was Harry, but instead saw Luna standing behind her. Her bright blonde hair was a little more disheveled than usual and she sported a few cuts and bruises on her arms. Her eyes were also wide and brimming with tears.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry," she said quietly as she dropped to her knees and joined Mrs. Weasley in hugging Ginny. Mrs. Weasley started for a moment, but then opened her arms to include Luna in the embrace.

"Oh Luna dear," Mrs. Weasley said shakily, "I'm so glad to see t-that you're okay." She attempted to smile through her saddened visage.

Luna returned her smile. "You'll make it through this, I just know it."

Mrs. Weasley began to cry even harder at Luna's pronouncement, and then saw George approaching, done with his walk. She released Ginny and, as quick as you can blink, had George held tightly in her arms.

Ginny sighed; it had been a long day. A long year, really. And with even longer days to come, especially without Fred. And there wasn't any way to escape the pain that would linger with her for days, for months.

Luna seemed to pick up on Ginny's wish to get away.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" she suggested.

"That would actually be really lovely, Luna," Ginny said, mustering a brief grin.

Once they both stood up, Luna hugged Ginny properly. In the lingering moment of that hug seemed to exist the essence of their friendship for the past year. They had been comrades in a war, fighting the only way they could within Hogwarts. Both they and Neville had led the resistance among the students, ensuring that morale stayed high even when it looked obvious that Voldemort was going to win. The experience had forced them all to grow up very quickly, and both women were extraordinarily glad to have had the other by her side during this incredibly stressful time.

They slowly made their way out of the Great Hall and onto the grounds. The sun shone brightly above them; it was nearly noon now. Its brightness seemed a complete contrast of the cold Ginny was feeling inside after such tragedy. Around the grounds, efforts were still being made to clean up the remains of the battle; Ginny and Luna made sure to avoid these areas as to not interfere. Slowly, the castle was becoming recognizable once more.

"Luna," Ginny said, "I cannot tell you how grateful I am to have had you as a friend this past year. I… you always know how to make a situation better, even one as awful as this." She laughed awkwardly and turned away from Luna as a few tears slipped from her eyes.

"That's just how I see the world," Luna said, smiling. "I can't help but see it that way. No matter how rough things get, there's always something to be grateful for. Always something that you can be glad you have. And recently, that one thing was love."

She turned to Ginny. "You're like a sister to me, and I hope we stay that way, no matter what happens." A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she said, "You know, I really do like having friends."

Ginny brushed the tears off of Luna's face. "If there's one thing you can count on right now, it's my being your friend for as long as you can stand me."

* * *

_Please leave a review!_

_~HPLives~_


End file.
